


Gone on Each Other

by TeaJay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Team as Family, pre-Jemma Simmons/Antoine Triplett, pre-Skye/Mike Peterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJay/pseuds/TeaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my betas dblakeoflevram and totalnerdatheart!<br/>I hope this satisfies for slice of life and happy endings (and maybe a bit of matchmaking?).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gone on Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> Thanks to my betas dblakeoflevram and totalnerdatheart!  
> I hope this satisfies for slice of life and happy endings (and maybe a bit of matchmaking?).

 Nick leaned back in the chair and watched Phil mark points on the holomap. He had gotten quite good at manipulating it one handed in the past few weeks since it's loss although his frustration at not being able to do certain tasks was still palpable. Nick had tried make himself available but not hover or overly fuss knowing how frustrated he had been when people were overly solicitous or brought to much attention to it after he lost his eye. He'd returned to the Playground after the disaster with the Inhumans in time to see Melinda and Andrew off on their well deserved vacation and Mike Peterson return from his specialized leg replacement with Antoine Triplett in tow. Now, that had been shock because seemingly wires had crossed in communication and no one had told the Playground team that he had reported to the safe house hospital for assistance after dematerializing. He'd had no idea how to change back or communicate with the team so had gone to the hospital and had since learned to control his abilities and could turn from human to dust to stone and back again at will. He had thought Agent Simmons would go through the roof when she saw him and his heart ached a little for her because he knew that feeling of losing someone you love so well and Skye had flung her arms around him practically knocking him over and muttering something about music and looking good that Nick didn't understand but made Trip smile even wider. She'd thrown her arms around Mike next and blushed in a way Nick remembered all too well. 

 There was a tentative knock at the door and at Phil's "Come in" Agent Fitz came him. He shifted a bit awkwardly at the sight of Nick. The junior agents had always gotten a bit flustered around him, Phil had assured him this from a combination of admiration and attraction but Nick as never too sure Phil wasn't just speaking for himself. Although, now that he thought of it the pink faced Fitz shifting awkwardly picking at his sleeve bore a striking resemblance to a much younger Phil the first time he'd asked Nick out. Was he finally going to make a move on Mack? He settled more deeply into his chair watch.

 "Uh I can come back," Fitz said gesturing towards the door. "If you're busy I mean." He glanced at Nick.

 Skye had apparently spread the story of how she had accidentally walked in on them kissing in the office last week and now the younger agents were walking around the base as if around every corner they might find them locked in a passionate embrace (if that had been true in their academy days well only Melinda's barely there knowing smirk knew that). Skye, however, was not in the least bit flustered by it or him and was instead refreshingly irreverent. She'd dubbed him and Phil "DC Squared", complimented his sense of style, and cheerfully questioned him about Phil and Melinda's misspent youth. He enjoyed her sense of humor and her respect that was clearly earned rather than based on his presumed authority or cultivated appearance. In fact he felt that she was more likely to distrust him and he'd had to work past her knee jerk suspicion _because_ he was an authority figure rather than the other way around. He knew that feeling all too well he'd spent years in the government and in a pseudo-military organization but he'd never lost his instinctive feeling that while many people were good people, such as Peggy who was one of the main reasons he joined SHIELD, on the whole authority figures were not really there for people like him. Queer, Black, and poor he'd seen his fair share of abuse of authority and privilege growing up he suspected Skye bouncing among her foster homes, orphanage, school system and then as a homeless woman had seen more than her fair share as well. It'd made her compassionate and a fierce advocate rather than hard and bitter and her optimism reminded him of why he'd gotten into the business in the first place. He'd meant to try to change things too as an Agent and as Director, to protect as many people as possible not just the privileged few, to be an authority that wouldn't abuse it's power, of course that hadn't quite worked out. He hoped that her new team dubbed "Secret Warriors" after much debate had the success he hadn't without HYDRA dragging it down.

 "No it's fine I'm just finishing up. What can I do for you?" Phil asked closing down the holomap.

 "Uh," Fitz twisted his hands , "I wanted to ask you something? About uh relationships between agents. It was against regulations before- before uh everything happened- uh-"

 "Is this about Mack?" Phil asked knowingly. 

 "Yeah. I just um wanted to know since everything's sort of changed now and uh-" He glanced at Nick again as if saying 'and you're shagging the ex-director so it seems kind of hypocritical'. 

 "As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties and you're both professional at work I see no problem with it. Have you spoken to Mack about it?" 

 "Uh-no I can't exactly go up to him and be like 'So I fancy you' right? I mean I don't even know if he feels the same way"

 "Worked for him," Nick added with a slight smile nodding his head towards Phil and watching the surprise on Fitz's face. Phil smiled back and his eyes misted over a bit as if reminiscing.

 "It did. Best decision I ever made even if it took a year of Melinda rolling her eyes at me and Jasper obnoxiously elbowing me in the ribs to get there. Although perhaps you should try it sober and in private." 

 "Don't wait a year either," Nick added seriously, "I know you think you're invincible at your age- God knows we did- but you never can be sure in this business. The question is would you rather be a little embarrassed and hurt but stay friends if it doesn't work out or not try and miss your shot? I've known Mack a long a time he's not going to be unkind to you even if he doesn't feel the same way." Fitz nodded. 

 "Thanks. And I won't let it interfere with my work, sir I've been working on the schematic for your hand and I'm going to the lab tonight to start a prototype-"

 "Take the night off and talk to Mack, Fitz," Phil said gently. "I can wait. I've gotten quite good at doing things one handed and it'll be good practice I'm sure your hand will be exceptional but I may some time not have it."

 "Ok I guess I'll-uh- see you later then?" 

 "Yes let me know how it goes with Agent Mack."

 Fitz nodded a bit awkwardly and edged out of the room looking nervous but determined.

 Phil sighed but in a way rather that Nick recognized as nostalgic rather than frustrated and walked over to lean his hip against the desk next to where he was sitting.

 "Remember when that was us? I wish I'd had the good sense to ask Peggy or Gabe for advice though maybe I would have then I wouldn't have drunkenly kissed you at a party. 

 "I didn't mind," Nick smirked a little. 

 "No." Phil agreed a bit smugly. It looked good on him Nick thought he looked too tired and drawn lately, the weight of directorship sat heavily on his shoulders. 

 "Were we really that young though?" Nick mused. He remembered Phil awkwardly trying to ask him out at his promotion party stars in his eyes and a little tipsy but determined like it was yesterday. They'd kissed that night but it wasn't until the next day sober and sprawled on Phil's couch legs pressed together and while Phil tried to convince him that deep dish was the superior pizza that Nick had realized how gone he was on Phil. It was hard to imagine they'd been Fitz's age they'd felt so mature and accomplished not that Fitz wasn't an accomplished agent but he was so damn _young._

 "Younger," Phil corrected. "Or I was. I had only just finished my probationary period remember. You were a little older than Fitz but not much. Sometimes I wonder what the hell we were thinking." 

 "That we were in love and didn't give a fuck about anything else or what anyone else thought?" Phil huffed a laugh. 

 "True."

 " We weren't exactly thinking about the consequences of much we did back then if you recall and of course we were going to stay in the field forever so we weren't bothered by the politics of it."

 "Are we now?" Phil asked with mock interest. Nick snorted.

 "No, but we have to act like it. And the consequences weren't all political being close to the director has its dangers." Nick had worried about Phil a great deal when trying to decide whether to take the job of director. He knew Phil was capable but the thought of him being hurt or killed to get at Nick, because of Nick had made his insides go cold. He'd tried to give him an out but Phil of course stubborn to his core had been indignant Nick would even consider that he would leave him demanding to know what kind of husband he would be if he left him when he would need support the most. When he'd seen Phil bleeding out on the floor of the helicarrier that icy pit had opened up as his nightmares had been realized; he hadn't been the target but this was the result of his plans, his team, his decision to try to use the Avengers, his fault that Phil had been what they'd sacrificed to make it work. Of course he knew logically it was Loki's fault and probably went a lot deeper if the things he was hearing were true but he hadn't been willing to make that sacrifice even if Phil had been and as much as he regretted the distress it had caused them all he couldn't regret that Phil was here in front of him advising young agents and getting frustrated at learning to do things one handed.

 "True but I'm Director now so I think we're balanced out." He said it lightheartedly because they'd already spent weeks discussing their relationship and where they stood and knew quite well that Nick wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't in anymore danger being with Phil the moment an enemy knew he was alive they'd be after him but even if he had been he was just as stubborn as Phil. In fact he was surprised it hadn't spread but his ears on the ground in the form of Nat and Clint reported that no one was talking about Nick Fury returning from the dead. He doubted his luck would hold but it was allowing him to enjoy time with Phil and his team and he would take that for as long as he could get it. 

 "I think so." As he said it he moved his hands to Phil's hips pulling him a little closer. "But maybe I need a little encouragement to stick around..." Phil laughed and Nick tipped his head up to kiss him as Phill wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders.

 Later that evening after supper , which neither Mack or Fitz attended, Nick settled in one the comfy chairs that Skye and Phil had picked up from a second hand store to decorate the lounge area to read. Skye, Mike, and Ace were setting up a while Jemma and Trip were setting up a skype chat with Melinda while Phil and Bobbi did the washing up when Fitz and Mack entered the room again. They settled in the corner close together heads bent close talking about something and Nick smiled a little to himself. 

 "Do you think they'll be ok?" Phil asked softly from behind in.

 "Yes," Nick replied. "We are. It'll be rough but they'll make it'"

 " Yeah" Phil agreed leaning over the back of the chair to kiss Nick lightly. "Now budge over I have to watch Ace and Skye beat Mike at Mario Kart." He settled in next to Nick pressed close against his side and Nick though 'I'm just as gone on him as I was 25 years ago'.


End file.
